Doctor Who Insanity
by FairySinGirl
Summary: Tony is bored one day and makes a sonic screwdriver, and things start to get out of hand when he and Loki build a Dalek that they originally planned to unleash on Asgard to attack Odin until it starts wreaking havoc all over New York instead.


**Doctor Who Insanity  
** **Tony is bored one day and decides to build a real Doctor Who sonic screwdriver which Loki then decides to use for another prank he has in mind.**

 **Disclaimer: Nope, don't own anything.**

* * *

Doctor Who Insanity

Tony was in his lab one day just randomly working on making a real sonic screwdriver like the one from Doctor Who, only because he had nothing better to do at the moment, and also watching a few episodes of Doctor Who as he worked. He was so absorbed in completing his little project, that he hardly noticed Loki suddenly appearing in his lab.

"Stark, is it alright if I hide out down here for a while?" Loki asked, nearly startling him.

"Let me guess, someone's after you for another prank?" Tony guessed.

"Yes, I turned Barton's hair hot pink and now apparently he's trying to hunt me down for it," Loki explained.

Tony snickered. "Wish I could have seen that, although I'm surprised it's not Thor again."

"Unfortunately he still has yet to return from Asgard, otherwise yes I would be pranking him," Loki replied, before eyeing the sonic screwdriver. "What is that?"

"Really? Haven't you ever seen Doctor Who?" Tony questioned.

"Can't say that I have," Loki stated dryly.

"Well I sort of got bored, so I decided to attempt to make a sonic screwdriver," Tony said, grinning. "Pretty neat, right? And I also attempted to make a TARDIS too, but I haven't exactly finished it yet." He motioned towards a blue box sitting off to the side.

Loki eyed the box questioningly. "It just looks like a blue box."

"Not just a blue box, Reindeer Games, it's a blue police box also known as the TARDIS," Tony explained. "Or you could just call it The Doctor's time travel spaceship, since that's what he uses it for in the series. And it's also supposed to be bigger on the inside, but that's the part I can't seem to get right. And TARDIS also stands for Time And Relative Dimension In Space, which is mostly why it gets abbreviated as TARDIS."

By this point, Loki was now already looking inside Tony's makeshift 'TARDIS'. "Actually it looks pretty big to me," he said.

"What? Really?" Tony exclaimed gleefully, rushing over to see while Loki just started laughing. "Ha ha, Reindeer Games, very funny," he remarked dryly.

"I can't believe you fell for that, Stark," Loki said while still laughing. "Although I actually have no idea how big it's supposed to be on the inside."

"Watch Doctor Who and you'll know," Tony told him.

Just then Clint suddenly burst out of the vents he had been moving around in. "Alright Loki, when do you plan on turning my hair back to normal?" he demanded.

Tony couldn't help snickering when he saw him. "Nice hair, Legolas."

"Shut up, Tony!" Clint told him, which only made Tony laugh even harder.

"Oh fine," Loki said, snapping his fingers as Clint's hair now returned to its natural color. "You just had to ruin my fun," he added sulkily.

"Fun for you, maybe," Clint grumbled. "And is that a sonic screwdriver?" he suddenly asked with interest as he just noticed the sonic screwdriver Tony was making.

"Stark was actually making it, but it would appear that he is now dying of uncontrollable laughter after seeing your hair," Loki replied, snickering.

"Tony, it's not really that funny," Clint told him.

Just then Loki suddenly got an idea to snap Tony out of his laughing state. "Stark, I'm about to plan another world take-over, so you and the other Avengers had better prepare yourselves."

That seemed to get Tony to stop laughing as he quickly ran and got suited up in his Iron Man armor. "Not this time, Reindeer Games, one war of the worlds alien invasion was more than enough."

Loki snickered. "Actually I was only saying that so you would stop laughing."

"Really? That's good, because you actually had me worried there for a second," Tony said while putting his Iron Man suit away and returning to his sonic screwdriver.

"So you're actually making a real Doctor Who sonic screwdriver?" Clint questioned.

"Yep, but only because I was bored and had nothing better to do," Tony replied. "And Loki, would it be alright if you infused a bit of magic into it just enough to power it up?"

Loki smirked mischievously. "I was also about to ask if I could do the same with your blue box too."

"Good idea, that way the TARDIS can finally be bigger on the inside like it supposed to," Tony replied, cackling evilly.

"If you're going to plot world take-over, Stark, at least do it with an invasion," Loki said dryly.

"That's an understatement coming from you," Clint muttered.

"Jeez Legolas, how long are you gonna keep holding a grudge?" Tony questioned, to which Clint just grumbled something incoherent in reply. "Seriously, it's not like Loki's gonna start another world domination leading another alien invasion again."

Loki smirked. "But I could."

"How about no? And since when did we start talking about world domination?" Clint asked.

"Since Stark started laughing like an evil maniac like he was going to conquer the world," Loki replied dryly.

"I wasn't laughing like an evil maniac!" Tony protested. "I was just simply adding a bit of drama to the moment. And why would I even want to conquer the world?"

"Exactly, you don't even have what it takes to be plotting world take-over," Loki stated.

"Oh yeah? You wanna bet, Reindeer Games?" Tony challenged smugly.

Loki gave him a questioning look. "Is that a challenge? That would be interesting, 'Tony Stark plotting to conquer the world'. With what, if I may ask?"

"How about I let you know when I think of something?" Tony replied.

"Well while you two are plotting world domination, I'm just gonna leave now," Clint said as he was now leaving Tony's lab.

"What's this about Tony plotting world domination?" Pepper asked, walking in as Clint was leaving.

"I've got it!" Tony suddenly exclaimed. "How about world domination with Daleks!"

"Really, Tony? Are you watching Doctor Who again?" Pepper asked wearily.

"It would appear so," Loki told her. "And I may also have corrupted him," he added.

"Well why not? Loki had an army of Chitauri, so what's wrong with an army of Daleks?" Tony pointed out.

"And I'm off to find the other more 'sane' people," Pepper said, referring to the other Avengers.

"Alright Loki, what have you done this time?" Thor asked, slightly annoyed.

"Corrupted Tony into becoming evil," Loki replied gleefully.

Thor sighed. "What am I going to do with you, brother?"

"You could allow me to prank you," Loki said, suddenly turning Thor's hair rainbow colored.

Tony suddenly burst out laughing. "Nice hair, Point Break."

"What?" Thor looked up at his hair. "LOKI!"

Loki was snickering. "Well you asked for it."

"And you wonder why people still question your sanity," Thor muttered.

"Because I never had any sanity to begin with," Loki told him.

"And that's exactly my point," Thor replied. "In other words, brother, you are just certifiably insane."

Tony snickered. "Wow, that's just... well, insane!"

"And I'm so glad you finally noticed, Thor," Loki said, grinning mischievously.

"So do you plan on turning my hair back to normal now?" Thor asked.

"Do I get time to think it over before deciding whether or not I want to?" Loki asked in return. "Fine, it will eventually wear off after a week," he added after Thor glared at him. "Why must you always ruin my fun?"

"Because apparently nobody else thinks it's fun when your turn their hair a different color," Thor told him. "I shall now be returning to Asgard until a week has passed and my hair is finally back to normal."

Loki snickered. "Good luck with that," he said, as Thor then called on Heimdall to open the Bifrost to return to Asgard. "So, back to plotting?" he asked Tony.

"Well, we could create a Dalek," Tony suggested.

Loki began to cackle evilly. "And send it to Asgard to attack Odin." He then waved his hand over some unused scrap-metal that was off to the side and in its place it began to become a real live Dalek.

"Now that's awesome," Tony said, grinning.

"Exterminate!" the Dalek exclaimed and began firing at them.

"Ok I take it back, it's not so awesome," Tony quickly amended, as both he and Loki had to end up taking cover. "So how do you plan on sending it to Asgard?"

"Well I did have a plan in mind, but now I'm not so sure it'll work," Loki admitted.

"Oh great, so we just let it destroy my lab?" Tony asked sarcastically.

"You will all be exterminated!" the Dalek told them. "Daleks are supreme! Humans are inferior! Exterminate!"

Loki scoffed quietly. "Ironically, I'm technically not considered human."

"Maybe Daleks have just never seen Asgardians before," Tony commented with a bit of humor.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that," Loki told him. "But I think I might have a way to get rid of it, which involves your blue box."

"You know you can just call it the TARDIS, right?" Tony pointed out. "But now that you mention it, I have been wanting to test it now."

Before they could make it over to Tony's TARDIS, however, the Dalek suddenly fired at it and completely destroying it. "The Doctor's time machine has been exterminated!" it declared.

"Oh come on, you gotta be kidding me!" Tony exclaimed. "I didn't put all that work into making it only to have it end up being destroyed by a Dalek!"

The Dalek turned to face him. "You are the Doctor, you will be exterminated!"

"Actually I'm just Tony Stark, also known as Iron Man," Tony replied in introduction, as he was now suited up in his Iron Man armor.

Loki looked at him questioningly. "Really, Stark?"

The Dalek looked over at him next. "You are not the Doctor, and yet you are not human either. Explain!"

"Obviously," Loki muttered, rolling his eyes. "I am Loki of Jotunheim, and as of right now it is you who will be 'exterminated' as you put it," he added with a smirk while twirling Tony's sonic screwdriver around between his fingers.

"You will be exterminated! You are still inferior to Daleks!" the Dalek said.

"Yeah, been there done that when Loki first tried to invade with an army of Chitauri," Tony stated dryly.

"You really are not helping, Stark," Loki retorted.

Just then the Dalek suddenly blasted a hole through the roof and escaped while exclaiming "Exterminate! Exterminate!"

"Oh great, now what?" Tony asked, somewhat sarcastic.

"What's that phrase you Midgardians sometimes use when things go wrong? Oh yes, we're screwed," Loki stated.

"Well considering that there's now a Dalek on the loose out there, yeah we're definitely screwed," Tony agreed. "Well, we should probably go after it before the others find out." He took off through the hole in the roof, while Loki just followed by teleporting.

* * *

Two hours later

Tony and Loki were still trying to destroy the Dalek, and were having a really hard time until Loki suddenly came up with a clever idea to infuse more magic into Tony's sonic screwdriver in order to make it more powerful as he was using it which suddenly caused the Dalek to explode with the large amount of power he used for it.

"Well that didn't take long at all," Tony said with his usual humor. "I mean it could've been worse, right? We could have built a Cyberman instead."

Loki gave him a look that clearly said 'are you crazy?'. "I would rather not if it's all the same to you. And where do you come up with all of this, if you don't mind my asking?"

"From watching Doctor Who, of course," Tony said gleefully, as Loki teleported them both back to Tony's lab.

"Sir, Director Fury has been trying to contact you," JARVIS said.

"Great, and here I was hoping we'd have this wrapped up before the others and SHIELD found out," Tony muttered, putting his Iron Man suit away.

"The other Avengers are already over there, Sir," JARVIS informed him. "They are just waiting for you and Mr. Laufeyson."

"So what's worse, Daleks or Cybermen?" Loki suddenly asked, curious.

"I don't think now's a good time to be answering that, Reindeer Games," Tony replied. "But that's a good question, because I always thought both were just as bad. Although with Cybermen, according to the series they were actually once human before they ended being 'upgraded' as they call it into these emotionless robot-things. Somehow I'm not so good at explaining it. And if you thought 'exterminate' was bad, 'delete' is just as worse. So anyway, I think we oughta go see what Fury wants now," he added as Loki decided to teleport them both to SHIELD headquarters.

* * *

At SHIELD headquarters

"Would any of you care to explain why there was a Dalek wreaking havoc in Central Park?" Fury demanded. "And who's idea was it to let Loki have a sonic screwdriver?!"

"Because Stark was the one who made it," Loki replied dryly.

"What? I was bored, ok?" Tony protested. "And I was just joking about world domination with Daleks, so instead I changed to building only one Dalek to send to Asgard."

"And don't forget that it was supposed attack Odin," Loki added. "So do I still get to keep the sonic screwdriver?" he asked hopefully. "I actually like it much better than the Chitauri scepter."

"No, because giving you any kind of weapon -yes, that includes something as small as a sonic screwdriver- can only lead to a disaster waiting to happen," Fury said.

"Like bringing about Ragnarok early," Thor stated dryly.

Loki smirked. "Nice to see you back, Thor."

"And again, nice hair," Tony added, snickering.

"Loki, do you still plan on changing my hair back yet?" Thor asked him.

"Oh fine," Loki grumbled as he turned Thor's hair back to normal. "Why must everybody always have to ruin my fun?" he added sulkily.

"Because apparently you and Tony built a Dalek that nearly destroyed New York," Steve pointed out. "Or rather I should say nearly destroyed New York _again_."

"You should just be grateful it wasn't a Cyberman, or an army of Chitauri again for that matter," Loki said. "And we were only planning on unleashing it on Asgard as part of Odin's demise. But at least we destroyed it before it caused any real damage."

"And we actually made a pretty good team destroying it too," Tony added.

"And now no more Doctor Who for either of you," Fury told them. "That especially goes double for you," he added to Loki.

Loki suddenly grinned mischievously. "Does that also include Weeping Angels?"

"Yes, anything Doctor Who related!" Fury growled. "Any more and I'll see to it that Thor takes you back to Asgard to be locked in a cell! Or even better, I'll just have you sent to the Funny Farm instead!"

"Exactly why I said Loki is certifiably insane," Thor said.

"Well I'm never gonna be _that_ bored again," Tony said. "Because _that_ was just a disaster."

The Avengers and Loki all returned to Avengers Tower after that, and Loki used magic to restore Tony's lab back to the way it was before the Dalek incident.

"I heard Once Upon A Time is a good show, maybe I'll go watch that instead," Loki said, and left Tony's lab to go watch Once Upon A Time.

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. And yes I know that a sonic screwdriver isn't actually that powerful to make a Dalek explode like that, but in Loki's case it is. So anyway, enjoy the insanity. *cackles evilly***


End file.
